camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dox
October 1951. }} The Dox (ドックス) is a series of Japanese box cameras distributed in 1950–2 by Chūō Shashin-yōhin. The name of the manufacturing company is unknown. Original model: Dox Camera or Dox New Hope The original Dox Camera (ドックスカメラ) — sometimes called Dox New Hope (ドックスニューホープ) because of the inscription on the front plate The camera is called Dox New Hope in , item 618, and in , item 4123. — was first announced in the October 1950 issue of , reproduced below. Column in October 1950, p.120. It is the oldest document listed in , p.355. It was priced at . An advertisement in July 1951 offers the camera for an unchanged price, Advertisement reproduced in , p.150. and further documents are reported until mid-1952. , p.355: the "Dox Camera" and "Dox New Hope" (items 616 and 618) are certainly identical. This model is an ordinary box camera, taking both 6×9cm and 4.5×6cm exposures on 120 film. The rear panel is hinged to the bottom for film loading and is locked by a spring-loaded latch at the top. It contains two uncovered red windows, offset to the left. There are two brilliant finders, for horizontal and vertical pictures. A handle is diagonally attached to the top panel. The advance knob and release lever are on the photographer's right. The shutter gives B and 1/25 settings, selected by a small lever placed above the main release. The lens is a simple meniscus (roughly 90mm f/10), 90mm f/10: , p.355. apparently placed behind the shutter. The name DOX–NEW HOPE is inscribed on a rectangular nameplate attached under the lens. Dox New Six The Dox New Six (ドックスニューシックス) is a 6×6 version, half way between a box and a pseudo TLR, with a single brilliant finder centered at the top. There is a tripod thread and a protective cover for the red window. Column in October 1951, p.138. The camera has B and 1/25 speed settings and a single-element meniscus lens (advertised as 90mm f/10). Advertisement in November 1951, reproduced in , p.150. The lens rim can take a filter or a close-up attachment, an unusual feature on a box camera. (It is unclear if these accessories were actually supplied with the camera, or were available as an extra.) This model was first advertised in September 1951, , p.355. and was featured in the October issue of , reproduced below. The price was . The camera was also advertised in November 1951, along with the Sunny. Advertisement reproduced in , p.150. Dox III The Dox III (ドックスⅢ型) is similar to the original Dox. It has a restyled front plate, marked DOX or perhaps DOX III at the bottom and perhaps DCW at the top (maybe for Dox Camera Works). This model was advertised in December 1952 Advertisement reproduced in , p.150. for with B and 1/25 speed settings, an f/10 meniscus lens and three aperture settings: 11, 16 and 22. Notes Bibliography Original documents * October 1950. "Shinseihin memo" (新製品, New products memo). P.120. * October 1951. "Shinseihin memo" (新製品, New products memo). P.138. Recent sources * Items 616–9. * Item 4123. Category: Japanese 6x9 box Category: Japanese 6x6 pseudo TLR Category: D